


After Evening Falls

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [4]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes, Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion | Yvain the Knight of the Lion - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kay has massive brat energy, Kissing, M/M, Spanking, clothed spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Kay has once again exasperated many people at court, and Gawain goes to him both seeking a way to help him make amends, and to get him to actually get some sleepTakes place at the start of Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion





	After Evening Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spamming the Arthurian fandom tag today, but here is my belated work for day 4 of kinktober! The prompt I picked for day 4 was spanking
> 
> Kay and Gawain are famous for being foils to one another, this trope being used over and over since Chrétien paired them, and they are even used as examples of dis/courtesy in Le Roman de la Rose. I just really enjoy their interactions, and Gawain is a bicon who makes a great couple with so many people, so this just sort of happened lol
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, hope you enjoy!!

The door to Sir Kay’s office opened again, but he didn’t look up. 

“Look,” Kay said, still sitting, pale blue eyes on his papers, “If you’ve come to berate me about that quest you wanted, Sir Yvain, you can have it. I don’t really have the time to go hunting for fountains or mysterious storms or whatever else your cousin was going on about.”

“I can fetch Yvain, if you wish to speak with him,” came a very familiar, and much more welcome, voice. Kay immediately shot up, face red, to see Gawain standing in the door to his office. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Kay said, and Gawain did, closing the door after him. 

Gawain was the most handsome man that Kay had ever seen. He was also the kindest and mort courteous of the knights, not to mention one of the best of them in battle. Whatever Gawain saw in Kay, the seneschal chose not to question. He had enjoyed simply being friends with Gawain, and when they had both had a little too much to drink one night and kissed, he enjoyed the new side that had sprung up to their friendship and included kissing and taking each other to bed just as much. 

Gawain smiled a little, and Kay saw some of the same tiredness he felt under the eyes of his friend. Kay held out his arms even as Gawain came over, resting his head on the seneschal’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“I wish you hadn’t snapped like that earlier to Yvain,” Gawain said.

Kay bit back saying that Yvain was a prick, and instead said, “I’m just sorry Guinevere was there.” 

Gawain sighed a bit, and Kay wished he had held his tongue. But instead of berating him, which the seneschal knew Gawain would never do, the knight said, “Perhaps you can offer your apology to Dame Guinevere rather than me.”

Kay shrugged a little. “I will in the morning. It’s late, she’s probably gone to bed by now.”

“You should be abed as well,” Gawain said, pulling back and looking down with some concern in his deep green eyes. 

Despite the fact that Gawain was just concerned for his wellbeing right now, Kay flushed. He was so pale, with fair skin and pale blonde hair and light blue eyes, that Gawain saw it and raised an eyebrow. “What?” Kay said, snapping a little.

That just made Gawain grin. He knew Kay well enough to read his moods by now, and could see that he was simply embarrassed at having a face so easily read in that regard. There was a little mischievous spark in his green eyes as he said, “If there’s anything I can do to persuade you in that regard…” 

Kay made a show of sighing and shrugging. “I suppose there might be. What did you have in mind?”

Gawain’s smile softened into something more affectionate as he slowly reached out to cup Kay’s face, tracing his lips with a thumb. “Whatever you like.”

It took some effort not to kiss the thumb over his lips, not to take it into his mouth, not to lean forward and kiss Gawain and tell him now he was just trying to be difficult on purpose, to tell Gawain how much he liked spending time with him, how much he loved Gawain. But Kay couldn’t say any of that, so he made a point to frown a little, before he said, “It’s a long way to either of our rooms.”

Gawain held his gaze for a moment, before he said, “I’ll lock the door, then.” 

Kay cleared his desk off, hands shaking a little with excitement, careful not to spill his inkwell or the bag of sand. When he had finished, Gawain was standing a few feet away, and only came over when Kay held out a hand. Rather than pull him into an embrace, Gawain first kissed his hand. 

Kay wasn’t sure what to do as Gawain slowly took his other hand, also kissing it, then kissing him chastely on the lips. “Why don’t you get on the desk,” Gawain said softly.

Kay made to hop backwards onto it, but Gawain stopped him.

“Would you mind facing the other way?” the knight said.

That had him blushing even hotter, and he didn’t know what to say for half a second, which was a first, so Kay just nodded quickly and turned around, leaning over the desk. He wasn’t quite sure where to put his arms, so he stretched them out. He was more than interested in whatever Gawain had planned, though the situation was nothing close to dire yet. He wanted to say something nice back, but Kay was only good at snappy, so he said, “I don’t think I can bend over any farther than this.”

“That’s fine,” Gawain said.

Kay felt Gawain brace himself on the desk around him, some of his weight settling over Kay, pressing against his thighs and arse, the knight’s breath against his cheek now. Kay shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of this all, letting himself forget the events of the day, sinking further into the sensations. 

“I remember you saying you wanted to try a little discipline,” Gawain said. “Would you want to try today?”

“Uh,” Kay said, barely able to think for a moment with Gawain’s lips brushing his ear. “Yes. Um. Not very hard.”

“Alright.” Gawain kissed the top of his ear then stood up. Kay felt cool without that body pressed so close, then he felt a hand cupping his arse even through his breeches. He enjoyed the soft touch, pressing back into the grip as it squeezed. No sooner had he leaned back then Gawain let go. 

Then there was a sharp sensation. Kay jerked forward, the swat across his arse stinging a little.

“Is that alright?” Gawain said.

Kay nodded, face in his arm now, and said, a little muffled, “You can try it again.”

So Gawain did, trying it a few more times and across both cheeks and the tops of Kay’s thighs. He didn’t hit hard at all, and Kay enjoyed even more that this immensely strong knight was holding back out of care for what Kay had wanted. He didn’t realize at first since his face was pressed into his arm, but he was making little breathy sounds. He tried to quiet them when he noticed. 

A hand braced itself next to him, and another settled on his upper back. “Are you alright?” Gawain said, helping Kay turn over a bit.

Kay nodded, feeling a little dazed. His face was probably blotchy from blushing so hard, but he found he didn’t care. He leaned forward, putting his face in Gawain’s chest and grabbing fistfuls of his tunic. 

Gawain kept hold of him as he got Kay seated on the edge of the desk. He got a leg between Kay’s thighs, which made Kay press his face further into the knight’s chest to hide his moan. With deft hands, Gawain undid Kay’s breeches and shoved his tunic aside, taking his cock in hand. 

Kay nearly shouted at the touch. He was already so close, and it took no more than a few gentle touches for him to come. 

Gawain got him cleaned up and kissed him as Kay’s thoughts returned to him. 

“How was that?” Gawain said, arms around Kay again, who was still on the desk.

“Very nice, but it would be better if you’d let me return the favour,” Kay said, reaching for Gawain’s belt.

“How about we head to bed for that?” Gawain said, putting his hand over Kay’s.

Kay sighed again, but kissed Gawain and got back to his feet. “If you insist. I suppose you’ll need to go right to sleep after I’m through with you anyway.”

Gawain laughed, and helped brush Kay’s hair so it looked a little less as though he had just been ravished, and followed Kay into the hall.


End file.
